dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rin Lóng
Rin Lóng (リン・ロング, Rin Lóng), is one of the main characters of the collab story "DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver". She wields the Longinus Sacred Gear, the wings of the White Dragon Emperor; Albion. She is a hybrid possessing the blood of Grim Reapers and Humans. Appearance Rin is a 16 year old girl. If one were to look at her, the most outstanding attribute would be her braided blonde hair and deep orange eyes. She is shorter than average for her age, though she is very agile and also a small target. Typically, she is seen in a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie with frills. On top of her dress, she has a gown which is blue. She is often mistaken for a girl in her early teens or younger. Personality Acting more detached for her age than she should, you could liken her personality to that of Koneko Toujou. She has an odd obsession for chocolate as described by herself as "Chocolate is quite relaxing to eat. It puts my mind at ease." As she is very prideful of her status as the White Dragon Emperor, she doesn't hesitate to attack those that mock Albion or the name. Quite adept at reading people, when she met Amanda Gliese her initial thoughts were that "she is capable of acting like a normal person, and does. But maybe... She has secrets underneath her facade." Even though she notices this fact, she doesn't hesitate to associate with her. When she is in possession of chocolate, she switches into a cherry person often ending her sentences with a voice as if she was singing. Though not as obsessive as her love for chocolate, she is infatuated with tea also. Backstory Born to a High-Class Grim Reaper father and a human mother, Rin was treated with much affection from her parents. Initially, she was raised as one of the more fortunate children -- she had a house and stable food. However, that all changed when her father was called back into duty by the Greek God of Death -- Hades Fearing for their safety, her father decided it was a good idea to bring Rin and her mother along. She was intially treated as a bastard child as her existence is a result of an affair. She was not allowed to be taken in by her human mother as much as her father and herself would have liked. As the Grim Reaper society was quite desperate to replenish their numbers, even though she was a half blood; she was seen as valuable. For the same reason, she was not allowed to use the traditional weapon of a scythe. Instead, she was trained with a sword by her mother. When the Grim Reapers noticed that she was a possessor of a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, she was immediately treated with respect; a deep contrast with what she was treated like before. Due to this biased view of her, her Father helped her Mother and herself escape the society and disappear from the public, however when they were escaping, her Mother was left as a distraction for her safety. Now, Rin is recruited into Havoc by Amanda Gliese. Her main motivation for joining is the search for her mother and a real "home". Currently, she is the weakest of all the Longinus wielders in the group. Plot TBA soon™ Powers & abilities Crest Arts: Adopting her mother's style of blade usage called Crest Arts, her blade leaves sharp and beautiful after trails which are called Crests, likened to a planes contrails. The after trails can damage enemies. Her sword techniques are named after the Knights of the Round of King Arthur's legend. Due to the incredible strain of using these techniques, she typically uses Divine Dividing to replenish her energy. Some of these techniques require wings to pull off due to her short stature. *Breunor: Slicing the air infront of her and leaving a Crest, the trail launches forward, damaging anyone struck by it. *Griflet: Rin launches herself forward, then upwards in an attack that also forces enemies to go upwards. The crests stay in the air for a few seconds. *Erec: Rather than a sword technique, it's just a specific way to grab a enemy and allow a follow up slash right after. *Gawain: She brings her sword behind her, then slashes down with great force and impact. It launches a projectile similar to Griflet, but it requires much more energy and time to perform. *Mordred: Similar to Griflet, she goes upwards but she performs the vertical slash first instead of the horizontal. *Bors: When applying Bors, she needs to stop briefly to focus and steady herself before using another sword technique. This powers up her next attack. *Tristan: While airborne, Rin stabs three times under her, creating Crests that damage others. *Palamedes: Launches Gawain's projectile without doing the initial, lengthy, startup. *Galahad: Rin creates a circular Crest around her and charges forward while the Crests stay infront of her. *Percival: Just like Bors, it enhances the next sword technique, but after using it once, she collapses with exhaustion. Enhanced stamina: '''Because she is a supernatural being, albeit only half of her, she shows stamina equal to mid-class devils and may not even lose to a weak high-class one. '''Enhanced agility: Her acrobatic skills are not sub-par, she has repeatedly shown her ability to jump into the air very high and do flips and turns, as her sword techniques require them. Equipment Sacred Gear Divine Dividing ( ), also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings; Is a Longinus Sacred Gear. It houses the soul of the White Dragon Emperor Albion. Divine Dividing has the ability to half the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The speed of the wings are superior to the wings of Devils or Angels. However, despite the power of these wings, Rin also gains all the weaknesses of a dragon. Grim Reaper's Sword, Is a hilt-less sword mostly coloured blue. It's a one sided blade. Even though the other side is blunt, it will still hurt if you were to be struck by it. Rin sometimes may choose to add a buster-sword like casing over it, increasing it's weight and power but lowering her overall speed. The more durable the material is, the better the sword cuts through it. Trivia * Her last name means Dragon in Chinese. * Her appearance is based off of Es from XBlaze – Code: Embryo. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Sdanand